Heaven's Darkness
by Moonlight9913
Summary: A young girl who's soul has somehow ended up in Hueco Mundo, has meet Aizen, commander of hollows. Aizen accepts her to live in the palace with him, because of her special abilities. The girl longs to see her sister again, will she ever find her sister?
1. Meeting

Moonlight: Yay! New story! This story is about Moonlight's younger sister who was never mentioned in the main story: Anime Freak's Heaven. Anyways, I don't own anything except the unknown character.

Chapter 1: Meeting

_'s POV

Hello. I'm sorry but I can't tell you my name, because I don't have a name. I can't remember it. I live here, by myself, in Hueco Mundo. I am a hollow, but I'm not a mean one, that likes to eat souls. Instead, I hardly ever eat souls. It's only when I'm about to die from starvation. I'm about six years old, a girl, and like to be by myself. I look human, just with hollow mask parts speckled around my eyes, shining like they're sparkles. I have silver hair that shines in the moonlight that never goes away here. I also have sapphire blue eyes that look sad. I once had a sister, that looked a lot like me, silver hair, sapphire eyes, pale skin. But I got ran over by a truck when I crossed the road, on my way to see my sister get off from school. I don't know why I'm here, in this dark place. Sister said that when I die, people in black kimonos will come and help me pass over into a place known as the Soul Society. But that never happened. Instead, I woke up here, in this forever darkened place.

I don't understand what I did wrong. I never hurt anybody or killed anyone. Every day, I think on what I did wrong. I can't find anything. I thought all of this while sitting under a crystal type tree. I look over to the palace, the other hollows say it's called Las Noches. The other hollows don't tend to bother me, because one time, a huge hollow, a really really huge hollow came after me, and killed me, but I got back up and got really really made and killed it with one blow, same with 10 more other ones just the same. A bunch of hollows saw this, and they left, warning me to leave them alone. Ever since then, they left me alone, every now and then, one picks a fight with me, trying to prove that they are stronger than me, but I always kill them with a scythe I can create somehow. Sister says that I have a jewel inside me, called the Ten Yami no Tama, the Heaven's Darkness Jewel. It has the same ability has my sister's jewel, The Jigoku Hikari, the Hell's Light Jewel. When her jewel is destroyed, Hell will break out, giving it's name. When my jewel is destroyed, Heaven will be destroyed, engulfed by darkness, giving it it's name.

I get up, and walk to the palace, wondering how it looks like up close. I've never actually been up close to it before, though I can tell it's pretty huge. I walk to it for a very long time, not getting anywhere, I decide to teleport to it. I do so, then it seems like I've gotten a bit closer, when a huge hollow forms from the sand. "**You are not allowed here**." Boomed it's voice. "But I just wanted to see the palace a bit closer." I reply. "**I said you are not allowed here!**" boomed it's voice again, then lunges it's arm at me. I dodge and break it off with my bare hand, but it rebuilds it's self with more sand. It lunges at me for the past 5 hours, with me slicing it in half, but it reforming, until I get tired and finally it hits me, slicing me down the middle.

I wake up again, seeing the monster is no longer here, then get back up, my body now healed together. I begin to walk to the palace again when the hollow forms again "**How is it that you're still alive**?" It questions. "I cannot die, so I can never be defeated!" I shout up at it. Suddenly, a hollow with a cow skull like mask on with ears a part of it and is bigger than the ones behind it, with about 50 or more other ones behind it, their masks looking like cow skulls, appears behind the huge sand hollow. "Runuganga, this hollow may pass. Hollow, come with us, and do not fight back." Says the leader of the cow skull masked hollows. The ones behind it form a circle around me, forcing me to move forward. The leader opens a portal, leading somewhere, I'd say to the palace, entering it, including me. We end up inside some sort of building with a huge door, me guessing inside the palace. The leader opens the door, revealing a throne, with a man sitting in it. "Lord Aizen, we have brought you the hollow you have asked for." The leader says, bowing. "Good, you may leave now." Says the man in the throne. "Thank you, my lord." Says the leader once again, then leaves with the other cow skull masked hollows. The door closes behind me, then I look back up to the man. "Good, now that you are here, what is your name." I blink a couple of times then reply "I don't have a name…" The man lifts his head off from his hand. "You don't have one? That's interesting, how about I give you one." I gasp. "How about… Yuzuki?" I smile. "If that's what you want my name." He smiles a soft smile. "Now for my name. My name is Sosuke Aizen, but please address me Lord Aizen." I bow. "Yes, Lord Aizen." He gets up then is suddenly in front of me.

He places his hand on my shoulder. "Now, Yuzuki. You will be staying here in this palace until further notice, alright?" This man was so kind! He's giving me someplace to stay, and he's giving me a beautiful name! I nod my head. "Yes, my lord." He removes his hand from my shoulder. "Good." Aizen says, then appears sitting back at his throne. Then a hollow enters the room, looking like a human, but with a mask over it's face.. "Follow this hollow, Yuzuki. It will lead you to your room." I bow then say "Yes, my lord." Then started following the hollow.

The hollow stops in front of a wall, but the wall opens up, revealing that it's a hidden room. "This is your room. If you need anything, ring this." It says, handing me a silver bell. "Thank you." I say shyly, then it gasps. "What is it? Did I do something?" I begin panicking, but the hollow simply says "No, it's just no one has ever thank me before." I was taken aback. "Really? Well, I will continue thanking you so I guess get used to it." I say, smiling. "Yes, milady." And with that, it leaves the room. I look around the room. It was a simple room, with a lovely sofa, a beautiful bed, a high table with a single high chair to match it, and another room, I'm guessing is the bathroom. I walk over to the sofa and sat down. I notice there's a window, showing the moon outside. I walk over to it, jump up on the ledge, and stare outside.

After a while, I jump back down, and go over to where the door is supposed to be. I touch the wall and it opens up. I flinched, not expecting it to open. I peer outside the door. It was just an empty hallway. I walk out, looking around. 'Hmm, I don't think it would be a good idea if I looked around the place. I heard there was powerful hollows in this place. They might think I'm an intruder…' I think, walking back into the room. I touch the door again, causing it to close. I went back over to the sofa and sat down, waiting for something to happen.

After a long while, a different hollow but looked similar to the one from earlier, entered the room, with clothes. "These are for you. These indicate that you live here and you live for Lord Aizen." I accept the dress, as I found out, and looked at it. It was a white dress, with black thick lines going vertical on it (Me: Think of how the arrancars dress!) with the bottom being like a triangle (Me: hink of it like this. A pathway that starts out big then getting smaller till you can't see it, the dress you would be able to see the underwear) a white long skirt part, so no one can see someone's underwear. I bow and thank the hollow, and again it was surprised and I went through the same process again. Finally, the hollow leaves and I change into the dress. I noticed that there was white boots, the edges being black, sitting by the table. I put those on too, and the hollow enters again. "Please follow me. Lord Aizen wants to see you. He wants to introduce you to the Los Espadas so that they are aware of your presence." I nod my head. "Alright. Let's go."

I follow the hollow back to the door, and I found out that the door was just two corners away from my room. I the hollow opens the door, and I take a deep breath. The door opens, revealing 10 hollows standing in a line in front of the throne. They all turn around to look at me. "Now everyone. This here, is Yuzuki." Aizen introduces me to everyone, and I bow. "What is this? Some kind of joke! It's a 3 year old!" says a blue haired man. My vein pops out. 'It's 7 years old.' I hear the door close behind me, then a big light brown colored man, with just a black ponytail says "I agree, is this some kind of joke! We're Espadas, not babysitters!" My eye begins to twitch. Then a long black haired man says "I agree with them too." Then a pink haired one agrees, then a short black haired one with a scar running down his left eye agrees, then a yellowed hair agrees. I was trying my very best to hold back pounding one of them. Only the masked one, other black skinned one, the expressionless one, and the old one say nothing. I like those ones. "Settle down. All of you. I'm sure Lord Aizen has an explanation for this." Says, the old one. "Yes I do. I happened to be standing outside on my porch (Me: I'm pretty sure its not called a porch XD) when I saw Runuganga battling her. She dodge him for at least 4 hours, when finally hit sliced her in two. And this is what caught my attention. After about 2 minutes passed, she got back up, perfectly fine." The ones that were complaining look astonished. The expressionless one opened his eyes, the old man looked up. "How is it possible! Show us proof so that we can believe you!" Says the blue haired one. "Go on ahead, try to kill her." Aizen says. I blink a couple of times, panicking. The blue haired one grins evilly, then appears beside me. I, quick as lightning, move to the other side of the room, dodging his attack. He does this again, trying a different tack tick. I keep doing this for about 3 hours, when he finally just shoves his hand into my heart. 'Oh, no bad idea…' And everything goes black.

I wake up a couple minutes later on the ground. I sit up, to see the blue haired one holding my sapphire blue jewel. I gasp. "What's this?" I get up. I hear a couple of the other Espadas gasp. "Give that back, right now!" I yell. "Oh, now. Getting lippy now are we?" he teases, holding it out of my reach. I get dead serious. "Give. It. Back. Now." Black flames begin to emanate off of me. My eyes turn magenta like color and are cat eyed. (exactly like Sebastian's eyes from Black Butler) Quicker than lightning itself, I pick up the blue haired man by the throat. I squeeze till he releases the jewel. I swipe it away before it hits the ground, and I release the man. He coughs and I look over the jewel. "Yuzuki, let me see that jewel." I hear Aizen command. I look up at him, then at the jewel. I stare at it for about a minute, then I walk up, past the Espadas, and appear next to Aizen. I hand him the jewel, and appear back from wear I was a couple of seconds ago.

Aizen looks the jewel over, then asks "What is this jewel's name?" "It's the Ten Yami no Tama." He examines it some more. "The Heaven's Darkness Jewel? I've never heard of such a jewel." "That's because it's a rare jewel. Only my family has seen it. It is passed down from generation to generation, burned with the person who is born with it inside them." He continues examining it. "Interesting. So someone is born with this jewel inside them?" I nod my head. "Yes, that is why it is rare. Nobody can sense it's presence except the person that is born with it. There are three other jewels like it." Aizen looks up from examining. "Three?" I nod my head again. "Yes, the Shikon no Tama, the Jigoku Hikari no Tama, and the Yon Yoso Wa no Tama." He then squeezes the jewel, seeing if it would break. It doesn't and he throws me back the jewel. I catch it and stick it back into the hole the blue haired man created, then had a needle appear, and sewed it back together. "Now, Grimmjow. Are you satisfied?" Aizen asks. All the blue hair man does his cross his arms and goes "Hmph!" Aizen goes back to the other Espadas. "Now you can see why I would want her." Some of them nod. "Next, you need to know their names. In order now."

The big light brown colored Espada bows to me "I am Espada number zero, Yammy Llargo." The next one to bow was the long browned haired Espada. "I am Espada number one, Coyote Starrk." The next was the old Espada. "I am Espada number two, Baraggan Louisenbairn." The next was the blonde haired one. "I am Espada number three, Tier Harribel." Then the next was the expressionless one. "I am Espada number four, Ulquiorra Ciffer." I continued to stare at him. Next was the long black haired one, that I noticed had a creepy grin on his face. "I am Espada number five, Nnoitra Gilga." Next was the blue haired one. "I am Espada number six, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Next was the big darker skinned colored one. "I am Espada number seven, Zommari Rureaux." Next was the pink haired one. "I am Espada number eight, Szayel Aporro Granz" Finally, the last one was the masked one. "**I am Espada**_ number 9,___**Aaroniero **_Arruruerie_." I bow back.

"Now that they are aware of you, Yuzuki. You may go wherever you please. If you leave this palace, you must have one of the guards with you. Is that clear?" I bow "Yes, my lord." "Good, you are dismissed." I bow and leave. I walk to my room, not wanting to explore the palace quiet yet. I wanted some company. Black flames begin to emanate off of me again, but this time, my shadow grows and grows, eventually revealing two blood red eyes. My shadow takes form of a huge black wolf, his name Shadow. Shadow is like my guardian. I realized I had him inside me when I first woke up here in Hueco Mundo. He said he was my protector and would always be there for me. Shadow stretched and yawned. **"What is it, Yuzuki?"** I smile up at him. "Nothing, I just want you to explore the palace with me." He looked irritated. "Aww, please? I don't want to do it alone! This place is huge!" He sighs then says **"Very well." **I jump on his back, and he pads out the door. We walk down the hallways for a real long while, when I saw Grimmjow. He looked at me, then say Shadow. "What the hell is that!" He yells, getting ready to pull out his sword. "Duh, it's a wolf! His name is Shadow. He's my shadow." Shadow looks down at Grimmjow. **"And what's your name?"** Grimmjow smirks. "It doesn't matter, 'cause I'm going to kill you!" Grimmjow pulls out his sword and tries to hit Shadow, but the sword goes right through him.

"Grimmjow, I told you. Shadow is my shadow. That means he's made up of shadows." I try explaining it to him. He grumbles then puts his sword away. "Well you're no fun." And walks away. I began to get bored so I told Shadow to head back to my room. After another long while, we get back to my room. Shadow pads back into my room and I hop off. Shadow stretches and lies down next to the sofa. I decide to take a nap, considering how tired I was. I eventually fall asleep.

Moonlight: Yayss! I gots it done! What do you think? I think it was pretty good. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	2. A Special Locket

Moonlight: Hey everybody! I don't own anything except the Yuzuki and Shadow.

Chapter 2: A Special Locket

_**Yuzuki's POV**_

I wake up, on something soft and warm. I look up to see I'm curled up next to Shadow, his tail wrapped around me. "Mm, Shadow… How long has it been since I've been asleep?" I ask tiredly. He opens his eye. "**A couple of hours. Four hours, forty eight minutes, fifteen seconds, 28 milliseconds to be exact.**" I giggle. "I only need to know the hour part next time, silly!" He lifts his head and licks me with his black tongues. It feels like air, but you can feel the actual tongue. I get up, stretching. Shadow stands up too, and stretches. "**Just call me when you need me**." He says, then morphs to the shape of me, and once again I have a shadow. I hear the door open, and I see that it was the same servant hollow that lead me to my room. "Oh, it's you! What is your name?" I ask it. "We don't have names or numbers. We are but servants." It replies. "Oh, then can I give you a name, then?" It looked surprised. "No, no, no! That is not allowed! We are but just servants! Nothing more!" It exclaims. "Are you a boy?" I ask it. "I, uh, guess… but that's not the point! You can't gi-"Your name will be Shiloh!" I shout. "You see, it can be between us! Nobody has to know! And besides, if you want to be treated just as a servant then so be it! But you have to at least have a name!" I command. "Err, yes milady…" He bows. "Anyways, why are you here?" I ask him. "Oh, Lord Aizen wants to see you. Follow me." Shiloh turns and leaves, and I follow.

We stop in front of the same door, leading to the throne room. Shiloh opens it, allowing me to enter. I walk in and bow. "Hello, Lord Aizen. Did you want to see me?" He lifts his head off from his hand. "Yes I did. For your protection, you may choose one of my Los Espadas to protect you whenever you call them. Do you remember their names?" Aizen asks. "I… think so, Yammy, Coyote, …Baraggan?" Aizen nods his head once. "… Thank you. Tier, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, and Aaroniero." Aizen nods his head. "Good, now do you remember what they look like?" I nod my head. "I'm positive. Yammy is big and has just a black ponytail and orange eyebrows. Coyote has long brown hair and always looks annoyed. Baraggan is old and has a mustache and beard. Tier is a girl and has blonde hair. Ulquiorra is expressionless, and looks like he is crying teal tears." Aizen smirks at this. "Nnoitra has long black hair, always smiling, and creeps me out. Grimmjow is the one who attacked me. He has blue hair. Zommari is big and dark colored skinned, always looks serious. Szayel has glasses and pink hair. Aaroniero has a mask and two different voices."

"Very good, now pick one." Aizen commands. I think for a bit, then I choose. "I pick Ulquiorra. If it is alright with him." "I'm sure it would be fine." Aizen reassures me. "One more thing. Catch." Aizen throws me a bracelet of some sort. I catch it, and examine it.** "**This will alert Ulquiorra when you want him. All you need to do is call his name. He will come immediately. If he doesn't, it means he is busy trying to get to you. For example, he might be in a middle of a fight. He will always listen to your commands when he comes to you. And one more thing, I'd advise you not to take it off." I nod my head. "Yes my lord." "Good, you are dismissed." Aizen says, dismissing me. I bow and leave. Shiloh was waiting outside of the door, for me. "All right, I guess we can go back to my room." I say. "Yes, my lady." Shiloh bows, and heads toward my room. Once we're inside, Shiloh turns to me. "You must be very special to have Lord Aizen give you one of his Los Espadas." I was surprised. "Really?" I look down at the bracelet that I have yet to put on.

"Yes really. Aizen has never given away one of his Los Espadas before." Shiloh explains. "Oh…" I mumble. "Well I'll be fine here, you can leave now. Thank you once again!" I bow towards Shiloh. He bows in return and leaves. I watch him leave to see Ulquiorra walk past, heading towards the throne room. He quickly glances at me before the door closes. I blink a couple of times, not sure what just happened. 'Oh, well, I guess.' I go over to the windowsill, and jumped onto it, sitting down and looking outside. I summoned Shadow, and he came. "**What is it this time?**" He asks. "Nothing, just want some company." I sigh. He sighs too, then grabs the collar of my dress, and lies down, me still in his mouth. Then with one of his giant paws, he lowers it over my legs so I won't move. He then starts sniffing all over me, tickling me. I begin to giggle. "Hey, hehe, stop it! Hahaha! Stop, that tickles! Hehaha!" He stops for a brief moment. "**That's the point**." Then goes back to sniff/tickling me. I continue to laugh and giggle, 'till all of a sudden, Shadow stops. "What's the matter?" I whisper. "Someone is coming." He growls. He transforms back into my shadow, and he pushes me back to the windowsill. The door opens, revealing Ulquiorra.

"Oh, it's you! Do you mind if I just call you Ulquiorra?" I ask. "Whatever you want to call me will be fine." He says blandly. "Alright, then. Did you need something?" I asked. "I was ordered by Lord Aizen to come here and meet with you, seeing that you're in my care now. So, you are just Yuzuki?" I look down. "I can't remember my name. So Lord Aizen gave me one, Yuzuki." I explain. "I see, now why did you come to Hueco Mundo?" I look up at him. "I don't know. I don't ever remember doing anything evil or such. All I can remember is my sister." I reply. "Interesting. Well, if we are done introducing ourselves, I'll take my leave then." He turned and left. I sigh in relief. 'His stare creeps me out….' I summon Shadow again, wanting to go outside. "**What is it, Yuzuki**?" I look up at him. "I want to go outside." He sighs, then scoops me up with his nose, causing me to roll onto his back. He then turns, and walks straight through the wall, leading outside my room. Shadow sniffs the air, looking for a guard. He finally pinpoints one and walks in it's direction. After a while, we find it. "Excuse me, but I would like to go outside." It pulls out it's sword. "What are you…. Oh, I'm sorry! He's no threat! His name is Shadow, my shadow!" I say happily. The guard hesitantly put's his sword away then says "As you wish, my lady."

We get outside and I sigh in relief. 'Fresh air!' I think. I jump off of Shadow and stare at the moon, thinking. 'Why does moonlight sound so familiar?' I think, trying to figure it out. I shrug it away, then think 'Maybe I'm able to go to the human world! I might be able to find my sister!' I turn to the guard. "I will like to go back inside now please." He bows. "As you wish, my lady." We go back inside, and he goes back to his post, where a new hollow took his place. I go to the throne room door, and using my jewel, I see through it, making sure nothing is going on. Aizen is sitting on his throne, with two new people at his side. One was a guy, eyes closed, and smiling. The other was dark skinned and had funny looking glasses, with purple hair and an orange scarf. 'Should I enter?' I think. 'I'll just send an invisible decoy of myself and see what happens. I create a decoy of myself and make it turn invisible. I send it through the wall and listened. For a while, nothing happened. But then, I hear a voice. "Who's there?" I never heard this voice before. "Come out! I know your there!" Said the same voice.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation." I hear someone behind me. I flip my head around to see Ulquiorra standing there, staring down at me. "Oh, Ulquiorra… what a surprise… hehe…" I could feel his stare seeing right through my soul…. I shiver. "Did you need something?" I ask. "No, I just happened to be passing by to see you eavesdropping on Lord Aizen." He answers.

"Oh, uh…. I was testing something…" I begin to explain. "Oh? And what would that be?" He asks. "I was, uh, curious if he or the other men in there could sense a clone of me that was invisible…" I finish explaining. "Of course he would. Why would you even try it?" Ulquiorra questions, purposely annoying me. "Hey, I'm still a kid. I knew he would probably sense me, but I did it anyways." I reply. "Did you need something from Lord Aizen?" He questions once again. I was surprised. I begin pushing both of my index fingers together (Like dis /\ kinda…). "I wanted to, uh… maybe go the human world…" I say, blushing. "I see, well you better ask him now while he isn't busy." Ulquiorra says, then leaves, leaving me all alone. I turn to the door. I turn to the door, and took a deep breath.

I knocked on the door three times. I hear an 'Enter' from Aizen, so I enter. "What is it Yuzuki?" Aizen asks. I looked up to see two other men with him. One had pinkish kind of hair, eyes closed and a grin on his face. The other one had dark skin and had weird glasses on. He had purple hair, and an orange scarf on. 'Who are these people?' I think. "Oh, this here is Yuzuki? I was expecting an older person…" The pinkish hair one said. I get an anime vein. "Yes she is." Aizen replies. "Can she really be immortal, Aizen? And how will she help us?" The pinkish haired one asks. "Why don't you see for yourself, Gin?" Aizen says, waving his hand. "If you wish my lord." Gin bows, then was on the ground with me. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am the former Captain of the third division quart guard squad, Gin Ichimaru. And you?" He asks. "Just Yuzuki, unless, Lord Aizen chooses a different name, that is." I say, bowing. "Interesting, well let's get started, shall we?" Gin finishes, then sudden appears behind me. 'Why do they all ways go for the back?' I think, quickly dodging.

For the next few hours, Gin lunges and I dodge, never getting the order from Aizen to fight. Gin finally pulls out his sword and lunges for my chest. I grab the sword before it can hit my chest, but causing my hands to be sliced open deeply. I let go from the pain, and leap away. Blood pours from my hands, but I ignore it. Gin lunges for my chest again, and I grabbed his sword again, slicing the cuts deeper. Gin's sword is now covered in blood. We do this for another hour, until I can no longer move my hands. "Aw, it looks like you can't use your hands anymore. What will you use to block my blows now?" Gin teases. He lunges at me, and I put my hands up to my chest. The sword goes through both my hands and into my chest. I cough up blood. 'Good, it didn't touch the jewel….' And everything goes black.

I wake up, to see Gin looking down at me, seeing if I really was immortal. Gin was taken aback; he no longer had his grin on his face. I could also see his eyes were opened just a crack, but enough for me to see that they are a pale blue color. I got up, and say "Now look what you made me do. You made me get blood all over!" I could hear Aizen chuckle. "Are you satisfied, Gin?" Aizen asks. Gin's face goes back to normal, I guess. "Yes, quite." He says, then appears back to Aizen. Steam begins to emanate off of my wounds, the wounds sealing together, till it's back to normal. "Now that Gin is satisfied, what was it that you needed?" Aizen asks. I bow. "I was wondering if I am allowed into the human world, my lord." Silence. 'Oh, no! I've made him angry!' I inwardly panicked. "Yes, but if you do, take Ulquiorra with you to protect you." Aizen answers. I sigh in relief. "Thank you, my lord." "Is that all? If so you are dismissed." Aizen says. "Yes my lord, that is all. Thank you." I turned and left. I saw to girl arrancars guarding the door. 'Oh, were they always there?' I think, now noticing them. The one with pigtails goes "Hmph!" as I pass by, and the blonde haired one looks away and crosses her arms. 'What did I do?' I think, confused. I let it pass, and I touch the bracelet Aizen gives me. "Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra appears in front of me and asks "Yes, what is it you need?" I look up at him. "Lord Aizen has just informed me that I can go to the human world, but I must take you with me. Is that alright?" I explain. "If it's what you want, then yes it is fine." Ulquiorra replies.

"Ok, if it's not a bother, I would like to go now, please." I command politely. "As you wish." Ulquiorra says, then a portal opens, leading into darkness. 'Oh Shadow would love this!' I thought, black flames emanating off of me, my shadow growing, until my shadow forms into Shadow. Ulquiorra was watching with interest. Shadow finished morphing into himself, then asks "**What is it that you need?**" I smile. "Nothing, I just thought would like the darkness." I said, pointing into the portal. "Who is this, Yuzuki?" Ulquiorra asks, quite curious. "Oh, this is my shadow, Shadow. Shadow, this is my caretaker, Espada number four, Ulquiorra Ciffer!" I say happily. Shadow looks him over, every now and then nipping at him, seeing how he would react. Ulquiorra just stands there, with his eyes closed. Suddenly, Shadow lunges at him. Ulquiorra dodges and has his index finger pointed out. "You would be dead." Ulquiorra simply stated. "**Good, he will do.**" Shadow says, accepting him. "Yay!" I shout, jumping onto Shadow's back. "Shadow is my guardian, Ulquiorra! He's been with me ever since I came here to Hueco Mundo!" Ulquiorra looks up. "Is that so? Interesting." Then he looks straight ahead.

We get to the end of the portal, and I see the world the humans live in today. I was shocked. I touched my locket. It had been 3 years since I had last been in the human world, which was when I was dying.

_Flash Back_

_It was my birthday today. Sissy came to my room to give me a special present. "Hey, _! Here's your present!" I accepted a box she specially wrapped. My sister was ten at the time and I was four. I opened the box, to see one of my sister's most treasured possessions: a squared shape locket with a squared shape sapphire in it. "Now I want you to treasure it forever. It's very special to me, along with this one." She said, holding up her other locket, a tear shaped one with a tear shaped sapphire. "Alright, sissy! I'll treasure it foreva!" I said, vowing that I would._

_It was the next day. "Honey! Your sister is getting off of school! Do you want to come with me to pick her up?" Mom called. "Yea! Wait for me, mommy!" I called after her. We walked to the school. I saw my get out of her school. I ran ahead, wanting to show her I still had her locket she gave me. I was so excited, I forgot to look both ways when crossing the street. I heard a car screech, the smell of blood, and coldness. I heard something click open and a melody playing. It was sissy's locket. It played music when it opened. My hand followed the source of the sound, and I placed my hand on top of the locket, until everything had turned so cold, everything went quiet, and everything went black._

_End of Flash Black_

I felt warm tears slide down my face. "What is it, Yuzuki?" I hear Ulquiorra ask. "Nothing… I was just thinking about something." I wipe away my tears. "Come on! I don't want to stand here crying! Let's go!" and I ran and ran for the whole day.

Moonlight: Aws wasn't this a bit sad? Anyways, her locket's melody is Galaxia's Locket Melody from Sailor Moon. Hoped you enjpyed


	3. Let's Go Annoy Some People! :D

Moonlight: Hai everybody! I dnt own anything except Yuzuki.

Chapter 3:Let

S Go Annoy Some People! :D

Yuzuki's POV

I wake up to normal darkness. I sit up remembering that yesterday, I had gone to the human world with Ulquiorra. We had gotten back, and I immediately went to my room to go to sleep, tired from running all day. I got up from the bed, to go look out the window. I adored the moon and it's rays. It reminded me of someone important to me, someone I used to know. As soon as I get up on the windowsill, the door opens. "Oh, Ulq…." It wasn't Ulquiorra. Instead, it was the two girls that were in Aizen's throne room, guarding the door. "Oh, Yuzuki~!" The blonde hair one says. "Let's play a little game~…." The purple haired one says. I could see through their little trick so I play along. I jump down from the sill. "What kind of game?" I say happily, walking over to them. They smirk and walked around the room.

"My, you have a very nice room! Nicer than ours. Man, Lord Aizen must really think you're special… I honestly don't see how a little 3 year old can be special compared to an Espada." The purple haired one said. I frown at this. "I'm seven." I spat at her. "Oh, getting lippy are you?" She slapped me across the face, causing me to fly across the room. "I don't care if Aizen thinks your special, cause to me your just a three year old. You think you're better than me?" She smacks me again. "Well you're not! I'm better than you. You're just a three year old. By the way, I have a favor to ask you. You see, my friend Meloly, see, she can't control her cero very well. It just shoots out whenever it wants, so we were wondering if you could train with us…" They both grin evilly. "Yes, for I live and only serve for Lord Aizen." The purple haired one gets angry and smacks me across the face again. "Don't you ever speak Lord Aizen's name again! Don't even think about him!" She yells, beating me up. "Honestly, I think it was stupid of him to let you live here!..." I stand up, her stopping to stare at me, black flames emanating off of me, a lot thicker than anybody has ever seen. I grab her by the throat and open my eyes, which were blood red. "Don't you ever talk about Lord Aizen to ANYBODY, or I swear I will take that mask of yours and rip it off, then I will rip those pretty pigtails off of yours, and smash your head to the ground until there is nothing left!" I growl, my voice still like a seven year old pitch but speaking like an adult. Shadow begins to rise from my shadow, bearing his jet black teeth. The purple one hair begins panicking. "Ok! Ok! We'll leave you alone! Just don't hurt us!" I drop her and she crawls up and runs out the door, along with her friend.

I go back to normal, sighing. 'Trying to attack me while Ulquiorra is in the human world to retrieve some girl. How cowardly of them.' I think. Shadow comes out completely and stares at the door. "**Are you all right**?" He asks. "Yes, they only smacked me a couple of times." I answer. I jump onto Shadow, wanting to snuggle up in his warm, thick, and silky black fur. He lies down, yawning. I fall asleep, tired, wanting to see who the girl was.

_Later_

I wake up, hearing someone opening the door. I see that I'm on the windowsill. 'Shadow…' I think. I look to see Ulquiorra walking in. I jump down. "Ulquiorra!" I yell, running over to him. "Yes, it is me. I have come to inform you that I am also the care taker for Orhime Inoue, the girl I had to retrieve." Ulquiorra explains. "Really? How interesting! May I go see her?" I ask politely. "Not now. We have to let her get used to her surroundings first." Ulquiorra answers. "Oh, ok." I say, a bit disappointed. I shrug it off, and say "Welcome back!" Ulquiorra opens his eyes and says "Thank you. No I must leave if there is nothing else you need." Then turns and leaves. I sigh, wondering what I could do. Then an idea pops into my head. I run outside the door and down the hall, looking for Grimmjow. I seek out his soul pressure and found it. I quietly follow it until I find him, walking into a room. I go to the door, looking inside. It looked like it was his room.

'Kukuku…' I think as I make a bucket of ice cold water appear in my hands. I jump up and put it on the door, which was ajar. 'Oh, pfft. Why didn't I think about looking through the opening?' I thought to myself, giggling. I set it down and ran around a corner waiting for Grimmjow to open the door. I sat, and sat. A couple of hours had gone by when I see movement near the door. Grimmjow opens the door, and the water dumps on him. He releases a cero, confused on what just happened. He creates a hole in the wall. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. I sprint down the hall, only to have Grimmjow appear in front of me, really pissed off. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, landing on my knees. This seem to make Grimmjow even more angry, he picked me up by my throat.

I continued laughing. "Just who do you think you are, huh!" He yelled, clearly mad. I still continued laughing. He begins to clutch my throat tighter, and I still managed to laugh. He threw me across the hall and I just did a back flip to land. I continue laughing, and finally took a deep breath and said "Sorry, Grimmjow! Things started to get boring around here!" He looked even more angry. "Then why didn't you didn't do it to one of the other Espadas!" I smirk. "Because, if I did it to Ulquiorra for example, it would have been boring. I knew if I did it to you, you would have reacted the most." Grimmjow was taken aback by this. "So, see you later then, Grimmjow!" I yell, running down the hall. "Hey wait!" He yells, but I keep running.

I then begin to look for Ulquiorra, wanting to make him mad. I search for his soul pressure, found it, and followed it, him walking down a hallway. "Urukiora!" I purposely yell, deciding that's what I'm going to call him from now on after hearing Yammy yell his name once. He stops walking and turns and looks at me. "Yes, what is it?" He asks, completely unaffected. "Nothing." I simply say. Ulquiorra turns and walks away, and I follow him. I see his eyes turn and look at me, then went back to staring forward. I wondered if he would get irritated if I jumped on top of him. I pounce, grabbing on to his shoulders. He merely just turns and looks at me, then looks back at looking forward. I was beginning to get frustrated. I then stick my index fingers to the corner of his mouth, and made him "smile". This didn't do anything either. "Ulquiorra, why is it that you hardly react to anything?" I ask. "Because there is no reason to." He simply states.

I sigh, jumping off of his shoulders, walking away. I thought about it awhile whether or not if I should go bother Aizen, but thought better of it and just decided to go outside. I go to my room and go through the wall, leading to outside. I then tried to open a portal like Ulquiorra did, but failed. I try and try but still couldn't get it. Finally, I was about to give up when I try to open one up with my spiritual pressure and it works! A black portal, just like Ulquiorra's, opens up. I step inside and started running. I run and run till I see light. I run through, and I'm in the human world. Only, this place was different. It was like the place we were in that had a river running through it (Me: Ichigo's town) Instead, it had many houses, and instead of cars, they had carriages with horses running them like mother once told me. I wonder around, no one paying attention to me. I continue to wonder around, until I accidentally bump into someone. "Huh, what did I bump into?" He said confused. I was confused, then I realized that no one can see me. 'Well that's no fun then.' I think but sigh, not letting that ruin my short amount of time here, until Ulquiorra finds out I'm missing and will start looking for me. I skip around and look at the shop windows, seeing many dresses that I've never seen before, and so many weird gadgets too. I begin to meet where the town ends, and I see a red headed man with a chainsaw hopping around on buildings. I stare at him. He then looks down at me, and I realize that he has sharp teeth.

I also realized that he can see me. "Hey, mister! What are you doing?" I call out to him. He stops hopping from house to house and replies "Why does a little five year old like you want to know?" I sigh. 'At least he didn't call me a three year old.' I think. "Cause! I'm curious!" I yell. "It figures, I'm going around… um… meeting with a lot of people!" He says. "Oh, I see! What's you name!" I ask. "Does it really matter!" He yells back. I nod. "Yes, when you speak to somebody, you always give them your name. Here, my name is just Yuzuki! Lord A… My Lord gave me my name because I couldn't remember it after I died!" He frowned at this. "After you died?" I tilt my head to the side. "Yes, silly! After I died! I was killed in a car accident!" Now he tilts his head. "What's a car?" My mind went blank. What _is_ a car? "Uh… I don't really know! Sorry! Now what's your name?" He sighs. "It's Grell Sutcliff!" He says and does a weird pose with his hand and sticks his tongue out and up to the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly, a portal opens up, and Ulquiorra steps out. "Oh, Ulquiorra… hehe…" I rub the back of my head. "Just what do you think you're doing? Sneaking away like that?" He questions. "I, uh, *sigh* I just wanted to explore the human world on my own, that's all!" I answer. Grell seemed confused. "Come, let's go. We need to explain this to lord Aizen immediately." I begin panicking. "Well, see you later then, Grell!" I wave and reluctantly follow Ulquiorra back to Hueco Mundo.

Moonlight9913: Yays! It's done! Goodie! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Grey Earl Tea

Moonlight: I do not own anything except Yuzuki.

Chapter 4: Grey Earl Tea

_**Yuzuki's POV**_  
We make it back to Hueco Mundo, and I begin shivering, scared of what Aizen would say. 'Nu, nu, nu, nu, nu, nu, ima get in trouble…' I keep thinking, scared. Then I think 'I was at the human world because I felt like a bother to Aizen and wanted to do something to make it up.' Yea, that's it! That's what I'll say to Lord Aizen! We go inside, and walk forever until we reach the throne room… Ulquiorra opens the door, and I step in, my head low. I wanted to start apologizing right away, but I held it back. "Yuzuki, why did you run off without permission?" Aizen questions. I sigh, now bowing. "I'm sorry, my lord. I felt like a bother to you, so I wanted to go to the human world to do something for you. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Aizen smirks. "Good. It seems that you are not one who needs a lecture. You are dismissing." I gasped. That's it?

"Th-thank you my lord!" I say, then left. As I left, I gave the two girl hollows that had attacked me an adult glare. They back away from me as I passed. Ulquiorra was waiting for me outside. "Oh, hi Ulquiorra!" I say happily. "Greetings…" I walk passed, Ulquiorra somehow knowing I want him to follow. "Ulquiorra, I want to go to the human world again…." I say blushing. "As you wish." He replies, then opens a portal, me going into it immediately.

We get to the human world, and I quickly begin searching for the man again. Eventually, I stumble across a huge mansion. I see a man with black hair walk by a window, him looking at me. He seemed surprised for moment, but then says something to someone. He then leaves. After a while, he comes through the front door and walks towards us. "Yes, can I help you with something?" The man asks, eyeing me. "Uh, n-no…" I was confused. How was he able to see me? "Why don't you come in for a cup tea?" He offers. "Um, alright…?" Does this guy often pick up random strangers of the street and offer them tea? I follow him, to realize that Ulquiorra was not behind me. I look back to see Ulquiorra standing off the lawn, staring intently on me. I blink and nod, signaling that I'll be all right. He seemed to get it, but he still stayed and watched intently.

I enter the mansion with him, and then he asks me my name. "My name is Yuzuki, I couldn't remember my name, so my lord gave me a name." I answer. "Lord? And you might that be?" I answer quickly. "Lord Aizen." The man seemed to recognize this name. "What's a child like you doing with a soul like _him?_" He asks. "Wh-what do you mean?" I ask, confused. He sighs. "That man is pure evil, child. You shouldn't be with him. He only gave you a name to lure you in, to have you trust you so he could use you in some way." I frown. "How do you know so much about Lord Aizen, anyways?" He smirks. "That's because I tried to feed off of his soul. Instead, he broke his promised and killed me." I was surprised. "You're immortal too?" I ask. He then was surprised. "So you're immortal then? And yes, I guess you could say that…" He says. I nod my head. "Yup! I have a jewel called the Ten Yami, Heaven's Darkness!" He seemed to be in thought. "Interesting, somebody very close to me has a jewel that's the opposite called the Jigoku Hikari, Hell's Light." It was my turn to be surprised. "R-really? My sister always told me her jewel's name, the same one you just said. She also told me what my jewel's name was." Then man was still in thought. "Were you ever hit by a 'car'?" He asks. I nod. "Yup! How'd you know?" He smirks. "I have my sources. Well, why don't you stay for a while? We have a lot to talk about, you and I." He offers.

I nod, but then remembered that Ulquiorra is outside waiting for me. "I can only stay for a while, though. Ulquiorra is waiting for me outside." I say. "You mean that thing that was with you?" He says under his breath. "Hmm, what was that?" I ask, not hearing him all the way. "Nothing. I'll inform him on what's going on." I was confused. "Why can't he just come inside the mansion?" He smiles. "It's for my master's safety." I smirked. "Then how come you trust me, then?" I ask. He smiles. "I just do." I just dropped the subject. We walk into a room, a very nicely room. It had two very nice sofas across from each other, a fireplace, and a huge window. "Please take a sit, I will prepare tea." The man starts to leave but then I say "What's your name?" He stops, and turns to me and smiles. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian didn't take very long to make tea, Grey Earl Tea. He pours me a cup of tea, and I accept it. I take a sip, and it was wonderful. "Oh, wow… This is wonderful, Sebastian!" I exclaim. "Thank you, my lady." Sebastian bows. "So why did you want me to come here?" I ask politely. He smiles. "It's because I know somebody very important to you. And, I also know who you are, Crystal." Memories flood into my mind. I remember Sissy giving me a locket, me making a picture of me and Sissy to give to her, I see her come out of school, I run out into the road, darkness, my locket playing, coldness. "Madam, are you alright?" Sebastian asks.

I gasp, realizing tears are seeping out of my eyes. "Uh, y-yes! I'm sorry… It's just…" "You remembered something, right?" He finishes. "Yes… How did you know?" I ask, becoming sad. "I know because I know you're sister, Moonlight." I widened my eyes. "Really?" I whisper. "Yes, indeed." Sebastian says. "I could show you to her, if you would like." He offers, and I accept immediately. "Follow me, then." Sebastian says, then leaves the room, me following.

I follow Sebastian down the dark hallway, me holding onto his tailcoat, just so I knew that I was behind him. Sebastian finally stops, and opens a door, revealing a single candle lit room with a silvered hair girl laying on a bed. It was dark, the curtains were closed. I gasped. This girl looked almost exactly like me. She had long silver hair and pale skin. She had on a blue and black Victorian dress that was really pretty on her. Her arms were crossed over her, like she was dead. "She's… not dead, is she?" I ask, afraid that it was true. "Of course not, if she was, she wouldn't be here." Sebastian says, smirking. "Oh…" I blush. "Then what's wrong with her?" I ask. "She is in a coma, a… disease, I guess I could put it for you, to her head, causing her to stay in a sleeping state." I walk over to her.

"I need to go now." I say, remembering Ulquiorra is waiting for me. "Will we see you again? I'm sure your sister would want to see you again when she awakens." Sebastian suggest. I nod. "I'll come by every now and then!" Sebastian then leads me back to the door, and I run to Ulquiorra, who was in the same exact spot. I get to him, and jump on to him, him not bothering to catch me so I'm hanging there around his neck. "Hi, Ulquiorra! I'm back and fine!" I state. "I see that, now we must go now. We have been in the human world long enough." I agree. I turn to wave at Sebastian, seeing him in the same windowsill from when we first came here. He was surprised for a second, then does a little wave back.

We get back to Hueco Mundo, and inside the palace. I finally get off from hanging onto Ulquiorra's shoulders. I run to my room and went inside. I instantly fell over onto my bed, asleep.

Moonlight: Phew, I'm done! I hope you've enjoyed!


	5. A Certain Picture

**Moonlight: Guuuuueessss what? Well, I decided that I should continue this story cause I felt that it was unfinished (Yuzuki: Obviously!) So anyways, here we go!**

**I only own Shadow, and Yuzuki.**

_**Chapter 5: A Certain Picture…**_

_**Yuzuki's POV**_

_A long time later…_

I open my eyes, to the forever moonlight that lit up Hueco Mundo. I sit up and stretched out a bit, thinking on what I should do today. I had learned that I didn't have to eat anything, except souls, so I always go with Ulquiorra to the human world to feed on souls.

Today, was one of those days. I jump out of bed, transform into my daily outfit, then turned towards the door. I ran to it, and it opened on its own, and I ran out of the doorway, just to crash into someone, causing me to fall to the ground. I look up to see Grimmjow.

I frown. "Grimmjow!" I whined. "What?" He whined back. "Why'd you walk out in front of me? That really hurt!" I continued to whine. "Oh, toughen up! You act like such a baby, sometimes!" Grimmjow sighed, picking me up.

I huff, and turn my head away from him. I look down the hallway, to see Ulquiorra walking down it. I gasped, and kicked Grimmjow in the face to let me go. He grunts, and releases me, and I quickly took the chance to run to Ulquiorra as quick as I could.

I hear Grimmjow grunt again, then he appears in front of me. He look really mad, as usual. He was about to punch me, but Ulquiorra appeared beside me, and held his sword to Grimmjow's neck, threatening to kill him.

"If you touch her in any abusive way, I'm going to have to kill you." Ulquiorra said boredly. Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra, then lowered his fist. I felt bad, so I jumped up and hugged Grimmjow. "I'm sorry, Grimmy!" I whined.

Grimmjow was surprised, then his face softened, which looked more like a soft frown. "It's fine." He muttered, pushing me away. I look up, my eyes filled with tears. Grimmjow began to panic, then looked at Ulquiorra.

"No, no! I didn't do anything!" He yelled, but he knew better than to stand there. He quickly took off running, Ulquiorra chasing after him. I giggled, seeing everything funny. I sat there, and waited for Ulquiorra to be finished terrorizing Grimmjow.

…

Ulquiorra finally stopped trying to attack Grimmjow, and now we were in the human world. I was on Ulquiorra's back, examining everything. We were in a different place than usual. Now we were in present day time, rather than in the Victoria age over in England.

We took some souls, and devoured them quickly. We were about to leave, but I saw something in the corner of my eye. I saw a building, and in the inside, there was blood everywhere. "Hey, Ulqui, look over there! That place has blood everywhere. Wouldn't there be that tape stuff that the police guys would put around it?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, we need to go back." Ulquiorra replied. I frown, and let the curiosity get the better of me. I jump off of Ulquiorra and flash stepped over to the hotel. I looked inside, and was horrified. There were dead men everywhere, and the most horrifying thing in there, was a lady, who had no head. There was her head, smashed everywhere and into tiny bits.

I panic, and fall back, into Ulquiorra's arms. He covers my eyes, and I shiver, ready to throw up. Luckily for me, I couldn't throw up, so I only had that terrible feeling in my stomach. I stood there, shivering in Ulquiorra's arms.

I hear him sigh, then say "This is why it didn't matter. This is the human's business, not ours. Now come, we need to go." Ulquiorra didn't give me much of a choice, because he just picked me up bridal style, and opened a portal back to Hueco Mundo.

I didn't really care what he did, I was still trying to get over that image in my head. I was still shivering when we got back, and Ulquiorra looked down at me. I was cold. He raised a hand, and placed it on my forehead, and his hand felt warm to the touch. Something was wrong.

"Your hand feels warm, Ulquiorra…" I whispered. Ulquiorra was silent for a moment, then removed his hand. "Strange…" Ulquiorra murmured. "What?" I asked quietly. "Nothing." He simply said. I didn't realize it, but we already back at Las Noches and at my bedroom door.

It opened, and Ulquiorra walked inside. He placed me on my bed, and left. I was cold, so I quickly got under the covers. I was still freezing, but I tried to fall asleep, to get away from the cold.

…

It was a couple of hours later, and I was still awake, freezing under the covers. I decided to go see Orihime, since I've only seen her once. I get out from my covers, and opened the door. I walked slowly down the hall, still freezing.

I wandered for a bit, and finally found her door. I knock, and I hear a "Come in." from her. I open the door, to see Orihime, in front of her windowsill. She turned around and looked at me. "Oh, Yuzuki! It's you!" She exclaimed.

I smile faintly, and walked in. The door closed behind me, and I walked up to Orihime. She smiled, then stopped. She got down to my height, and placed a hand on my forehead. She gasped. "You're burning up!" She gasped.

I was confused. "Really? 'Cause your hand felt really warm…" Orihime smiled. "That means you're getting sick." I blink. Orihime raised her hand to her hairclips, and said. "Shaten Kesshun, I reject." Two little fairy like things fly out from her hairclips, and fly over to me on each side.

A yellow orb surrounds me, and I begin to feel better, and not as cold. The orb finishes healing me, and the fairy things fly back to Orihime. Orihime looks at me, and places a hand on my forehead. She smiles. "There! All better! You feel better, don't you?" I nod. She smiles. She stands back up, and I smile.

I was in the mood again, to go outside. "Orihime! Would you like to go outside with me?" I asked. I had gotten the permission that I could leave Las Noches whenever I want, but I liked it better, when someone was with me.

Orihime smiled. "Sure. That sounds like fun." I smile. I open the door, and checked both ways, making sure no one was around. I wasn't supposed to take Orihime out from her room, Aizen fearing I would lose her, but I wasn't that dumb to take her away that far. I still had the bracelet that Aizen gave to me to summon Ulquiorra.

We walk down the hallway, and I opened up a passage through the wall that lead outside. We get out there, and I sigh. Orihime stares out into the distance, and I wonder what to do. "Orihime, would you like to make pictures with me in the sand?" I asked.

She looked down and smiled. "That sounds like fun." She got onto her knees, and I did too. We started making pictures in the sand. Orihime made a lot of flowers, with two people that looked like me and her in the middle holding them.

I look at my picture. My picture was of me, hanging off of Ulquiorra's shoulders, and Orihime standing beside him. I frown. "It's missing something." I murmured. Orihime smiled. She erased part of Ulquiorra's hair, and replace the gap with a flower. She then did the same with mine, and her's.

I smile. "That looks a lot better." I said. She smiled back. In the corner of my eye, I see something off in the distance. I look up to get a better view. There was a orange head man in a black kimono running towards us, way off in the distance. There was a couple of other people with him too. I frown.

Orihime gasps. "Ichigo…" She whispers. She stands up, but I hug her. "Don't go, Orihime! Don't leave with them! That's why they're here, isn't it? To take you away. Well I won't let them!" Tears welled up in my eyes, and Orihime was surprised.

Her gaze soften, and she bent over and hugged me. "I won't leave you Yuzuki." She whispered. I sniffed, and she wiped away my tears. I looked up and she smiled. I smiled too. "What are you two doing it out here? Get inside immediately." I hear Ulquiorra say behind me.

I turn around, and smiled. Ulquiorra came over to us, and began to guide us back inside. I held Orihime's hand as we went back inside to her room.

_**Ulquiorra's POV**_

As the two went inside, I was about to, too, but something on the ground caught my attention. I look at it, and there was two pictures on the ground. One was flowers, and two figures that looked like Orihime, and Yuzuki. The other was three figures, one looked like Orihime, another looked like Yuzuki, and the last looked like me, and all of them had flowers in their hair.

I let my gaze soften a bit, and look up. I could see Ichigo Kurosaki way off in the distance, coming to the palace. My gaze returned to normal, and I turned and walked back inside of Las Noches.

**Moonlight: Yay! Ima done. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. A Particular Bracelet

**Moonlight: Yay, another chapter. I feel so proud! (Not really) I only own Yuzuki, and Shadow.**

_**Chapter 6: A Particular Bracelet.**_

_**Yuzuki's POV**_

I wake once again, and sat up. I stretched and yawned, then quickly jumped out of bed. I quickly got dressed, and ran out of my room. Today, I had to figure out a way to slip past Ulquiorra to get to Orihime.

I started to sneak down the hall, when suddenly; I was picked up by my collar. I was spun around to see Grimmjow in my face. "Hi Grimmjow!" I greeted. He just frowned. "Didn't you remember Lord Aizen's punishment for you? To _stay _in your room?" He demanded.

I laughed nervously. "Yea, but… it was… stuffy in there." I lied. Grimmjow looked irritated. He threw me over his shoulder, and started to walk back to my room. "Hey, put me down!" I yelled. "Nope." Grimmjow replied.

I started thrashing and kicking him. I then went to kick him in the face, but he caught my foot on time. He then smiled and looked at me, a scary glint in his eyes. I gulped. "Think you can kick me in the face again, huh?" He questioned.

I glare at him, and he glares back. He then turned back around, and started to go back to my room. I gave up, and he made it back and threw me inside. He stuck out his tongue at me, and I did the same, before the door closed.

I ran up to it, and listened for him to walk away. I didn't hear anything. I check under the door. No feet were seen. I frown. 'He's still there.' I thought. 'Grimmjow isn't smart enough to flash step away like that.'

I smile, and went up to the right wall and walked through it. I was now in the room beside my room. I continued doing this, until I heard footsteps on the other side of a wall. I looked through it.

It was Orihime! I look around, to see if anyone else was in there, and there wasn't. I stuck my head through the wall and went. "Psst." Really quietly. Orihime looked at me, and almost gasped, but I stuck my finger up to my lip quickly, signaling to be quiet.

She nodded, as I came through. Orihime quickly started shaking her head, and shaking her hands, but it was too late. Somebody jumped down on top of me, and the air was knocked of me completely. I started gasping for air, as I was picked up. I look over my shoulder, and sure enough it was Ulquiorra.

"Did you really think you can get past me that easily?" He questioned. I laughed nervously yet again, and stayed silent. He then carried me out the door. I wave to Orihime a bit, and she did the same.

I sigh, disappointed that I almost got to Orihime. We got to my room, and Ulquiorra dropped me on my bed. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just stood there and stared at me. It was scaring me. He then turned and left, quickly heading back to Orihime.

I sigh, wondering what to do. I knew I was in trouble with Aizen, but didn't really care. I thought on what to do, and decided on one thing. To go see Grimmjow. I had nothing better to do. If Ulquiorra was guarding over Orihime, then there was no way I could get past him.

I walk down the halls, looking around for Grimmjow. I went to his quarters, and to his room. I looked in. No Grimmjow to be seen. I sigh, and turned around, to bump into someone. I look up, to see Grimmjow. "Yay, Grimmjow! What a coincidence." I yell.

He looked irritated, as usual. I smile up at him, and he frowns. "What do you want, runt?" He demanded. I shrug. "I dunno. I'm just bored." He sighed, and walked past me into his room. I was about to follow him, but he slammed the door in my face.

In fact, I heard a crunching noise coming from my nose, and felt liquid pouring out of my nose. I look down, to see blood pouring out of my nose, and felt a tear slip down my face. "Shit." I hear on the other side of the door, and suddenly Ulquiorra was next to me, and was pulling out his sword.

He blew down the door with a cero and walked inside. Grimmjow came running out quickly, Ulquiorra quick on his trail. I would have laughed except, I didn't do anything to provoke him, and he didn't mean to slam the door in my face.

I held the blood from pouring out but was failing miserably. One thing I had figured out with my jewel is that I can only come back to life, and after doing so, can I heal myself. So I was left there, with a bad bloody nose, and had no aid at the time.

Ulquiorra had Grimmjow, and was about to plunge his sword into his chest. Tears well up in my eyes, and I ran to Ulquiorra. "Stop!" I shouted. I hugged him from behind, and started crying. "It was an accident, Ulquiorra! He didn't mean to! I was too close to the door! It wasn't his fault!" I yelled, crying.

Grimmjow was certainly surprised, and Ulquiorra, if anything, was surprised. He put his sword away, and picked me up. He turned and stared at Grimmjow, the same way he stared at me earlier. He was just staring at you normally, like any other of his stares, but it was so intense, it was scary. He then turned, and went to the medical area in Las Noches.

We got to one of the rooms, and Ulquiorra sat me down in the chair that was in the room. An arrancar entered the room, and came over to me. This one looked similar to Shiloh, but different. It looked at my nose, and grabbed it softly.

"This is going to hurt, but it will fix it. It's not broken, but is moved out of place. There is a crack in it, but it will heal back in a month or two. Ready?" I nod my head once. The arrancar held my nose tighter, and jerked it to my left. I gasp in agony, and it then pulled down, which hurt the most. I yelped. The arrancar then wrapped up my nose in bandages, to hold back the blood.

It was hard to breathe through my nose so I had to breathe through my mouth. I noticed that Ulquiorra was just about ready to kill the arrancar. If you didn't know Ulquiorra as well as I did, you couldn't tell that he was about to pull out his sword, but I could see it in his eyes. That's the only way you could read his emotions, was through his eyes.

I then got up and bowed. "Thank you for helping me fix my nose." I said softly. The arrancar was taken aback greatly. I then turned to Ulquiorra. "I'm fine now." I said, signaling him to leave the arrancar be. He understood, and turned, and left, now signaling me to follow. I smile, and wave at the arrancar.

The arrancar was too surprised to do anything back.

We walked back to my room, and entered. I looked down. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra." I whispered. "For what?" He asked. "For getting your clothes all covered in blood." I said. Ulquiorra just stood there, as usual.

"And how did you know I got hurt?" I asked. Ulquiorra looked at me, and then sighed. He removed his hand from his pocket, that I didn't even realize was in it, and opened up his palm. In his hand was a bracelet very similar to my own, but instead of a green emerald like mine, there was a blue sapphire in his.

"Lord Aizen gave it to me, to alert me when you want me, when you are in danger, hurt, or upset." He explained. I looked at it. "I see, so that's why I was told not to take of my bracelet. Lord Aizen gave me the same thing, but instead of my eye color, it's yours." I replied.

Ulquiorra stayed silent as he closed his palm again, ready to put it away. I look up at him. "Ulquiorra. Can you wear it, please?" I asked. Ulquiorra's gaze softens _just _a bit. He opened up his palm, and slipped the bracelet onto his right hand, just like mine. I smile.

Suddenly, a voice filed the room, and rest of the palace. "Ichigo Kurosaki has entered the palace."

Ulquiorra's gaze returned to normal.

"That piece of trash."

**Moonlight: Yay! 'Nother chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
